Gilda
Gilda is an antagonistic character and former friend of Rainbow Dash. Although she's in a similar class to The Great and Powerful Trixie (i.e. mean and petty but not outright evil), she is not as easily forgiven as the boastful magician. Some fans will explain this apparent bias as simply being due to Gilda making Fluttershy cry, but more logical explanations point out that Gilda is an all-around bully who feels superior to most ponies on principle and broke her friendship with Rainbow Dash when the Pegasus stood up for herself and her friends. In the season 5 episode The Lost Treasure of Griffonstone, she and Rainbow Dash met again and finally reconciled, with some help from Pinkie Pie. The same episode revealed her day job as a baker (which Pinkie helped her get better at). Depiction in fan works Although not as commonly used as Trixie, Gilda has her share of fan fictions and comics that either redeem and reconcile her with RainbowTurnabout Storm or show the two in flight school or Junior Speedsters prior to the events of the show. One such comic is Dash Academy. In a few instances, Gilda is shown to have a secret crush on Rainbow Dash. On at least one occasion, Gilda is shown to be the author behind the "Daring Do" series of books, which Rainbow Dash is greatly obsessed with. Basing the main character Daring Do off of Rainbow Dash is meant to show how much Gilda still misses Dash. Gilda, by virtue of being the only griffon to appear prominently on the show prior to season 5, is often used as a model for griffon society in general. In some works, she is the queen of griffons. Relationships Rainbow Dash Most of the time, Gilda is shipped with Rainbow Dash. This is mainly due to her closeness to her in her first appearance. This belief is given more credit in The Lost Treasure of Griffonstone, which shows that Dash and Gilda were close when they were young. In other stories, Gilda is still shown as an antagonist to Dash. Pinkie Pie Despite their interactions in the episode, Gilda is sometimes shipped with Pinkie Pie. A commonly attributed reason for this is that Gilda is secretly upset and Pinkie Pie shows her happiness and how to be a better person. Alternatively, some works show Gilda falling for Pinkie Pie's alter ego Pinkamena. Fluttershy While not a particularly popular pairing, some fans ship Gilda with Fluttershy despite their first encounter not being a great one. A common justification for this is Fluttershy's forgiving nature and that, if they were to become friends, Fluttershy could teach Gilda how to be more kind. Greta Gilda is oftentimes shipped with another griffon character named Greta. This pairing for her is generally more popular, as many think Gilda would be better suited with another griffon who grew up with the same griffon ideals she did. Gustave le Grand Sometimes Gilda is written as being related to Gustave le Grand. In some fan works, he is depicted as Gilda's uncle. In other fan works, Gilda and Gustave are depicted as a romantic couple. Others Other lesser pairings include Gilda being paired up with Spike, Trixie,https://www.derpibooru.org/496516, and at least two of the Pegasus bullies. Gallery References See also * Category:Official characters